In The Wedding Dress At 2 AM
by xxUnbreakableLove16xx
Summary: Mitchies getting married. her best friend Nate doesn't like this. Nitchie. oneshot.


I had this quote stuck in my head. And it lead to this.

Disclaimer-I own nothing. Including the dresses and the Jonas brothers. {all photos of dresses will be in my profile}

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"This is dumb."

I rolled my eyes at his statement. Sometimes I really wish I had a best friend who was a girl. She'd understand.

"Nate this is necessary- a girl should have her best friend with her when she buys her wedding gown."

"I really don't understand why you couldn't have brought Caitlyn."

" I couldn't have brought her because all she would talk about is how amazing Shane is in the bedroom and you're my best friend. She's just a good friend."

" meh he me"

"Don't mock me Nate. I'll go all bridezilla Mitchie on you."

"Fine. Go try on the first dress so I can at least walk out with some of my damn pride."

I smiled as he finally saw my point. I ruffled his curls and then walked to the dressing room. I was getting married. Hard to believe. Dave Clark was a good man I had to tell myself over and over again. He was a lawyer and was throwing me a fairytale wedding. Then why did I see Nate's soft brown eyes look up at me rather than his striking green ones? I shook off that feeling I had so often and proceeded to the dressing room.

The first dress was taking a risk. It was a strapless gown, sweetheart neckline and elaborately embellished beaded bodice. And it was red. Nate dared me to try it on. After getting the red hot mess on, I walked out.

" You look like a cupcake."

"Way to be supportive."

"Hey you wanted critism not me!"

"…."

"Yeah stick your tongue out real mature."

I walked back in to the second dress. This one had an odd neckline and some beading at the bottom. My mother picked this one out.

"The ruffles do nothing for you."

"You sound like a girl!"

"Once again. You could have brought a girl but no. You had to drag me."

" I really hate you."

I stormed back into the dressing room to try on the final dress. This was by far the most beautiful. Once again im going to have to hear encouraging comments from Nate.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I was getting antsy. I need something to occupy me. A guy doesn't belong shopping for his best friends wedding gown. Especially if said best friend was in love with the bride to be and has been for about 10 years. I sighed and walked to the vending machine across the store. I heard Mitchie's mother talking to her about how pretty she look so I forgot the vending machine and turned around.

Bad idea. Breathing was a necessity. And right now I couldn't even try and catch my breath. I was speechless. I couldn't understand how one thing could be so breath taking. Micthie slowly look up at me and drew her veil back.

"Well? What wrong with this one?'

"N--n-nothing"

My voice had gone up a few octaves as I spoke.

"Really you think I look ok?"

"No I don't think you look ok."

"Well gee thanks."

"You look breathtaking."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I smiled widely. I ran over to nate and gave him a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder and whispered against his neck.

"Thank you so much."

His voice was hushed and was cracking.

"Dave is lucky to have you Mitch. Look I've got to go, ill see you at the wedding."

"Nate the wedding isn't for two weeks!"

" I know."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't watch her go through all the wedding planning knowing she wasn't marrying me. It was to hard. At least at the wedding I could some how get out of it. Say I had bad seafood the night before and couldn't make it. I heard Mitchie calling my name but I just kept walking. I couldn't face her. I went to the only place I could think of.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I watched Nate walk out of the store. I tried calling him back but he wouldn't turn around. I turned to my mother.

"What got into him?"

"Oh, sweetie."

"What?"

"You were always oblivious"

"Oblivious? To what?"

"Love."

And with that she walked to the back room to get coffee. Is this a new trend? Leave Mitchie sad and confused? I walked back to the dressing room and put back on my street clothes and told mom where I was going and left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I pulled the curtain back and as I stepped in the old wood floor creaked. I smiled. This is where I met Mitchie. Our old tree house in my back yard. She was the new neighbor and she came over in her braids and her little walkman. She yelled at me cause I didn't like Britney Spears. that's when we were five. We've been best friends ever since.

I looked at the walls of the house and traced my fingers over what we carved. _Mitchie and Nate, Together Forever. _I sighed to myself.

"I don't get you forever Mitch. Your gone in two weeks."

"And where exactly am I going?"

I whirled around. Mitchie in all her glory was standing there.

" With Dave."

"Nate just because I'm getting married doesn't mean we can't be best friends. I'll always want you in my life you know that."

"Then maybe I'll leave."

"Why?"

"You just don't get it do you. Mitchie as much as it kills me you need to figure out what I mean before the wedding or I have to leave."

With that I stormed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was two days before the wedding. I still hadn't figured out what Nate meant. It was tearing me apart inside though. I tried putting what my mother said and what nate had said together put nothing matched. Enough was enough. It was girl talk time.

" Caitlyn? It's Mitchie. Call Tess- I've got a problem."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Will you stop pacing? She'll figure it out eventually."

"You want me to stop pacing?! How the hell can I?! if she hasn't figured out that I love her by now she never will!"

"Nate sweetie before Shane blows a gasket. Sit- enjoy dinner."

I was at my parents house for dinner with my brothers. Who are no help at all.

"If it helps at all Caitlyn and Tess are going to Mitchie's house. Tess said something about a problem. They are probably talking about you."

"Wow. Um thank you Jason."

"No problem"

"Son, if you love her tell her. It may not stop the wedding but at least she'll know."

"And then I wonder what could have been? Look I've got to go. Michelle's getting married tomorrow."

"Ouch. He pulled the Michelle card."

"Who's Michelle?"

"I swear boy your not my son."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok were here. What's the issue? Do we need to kill the florist? What did Dave do? You spilled something on the dress didn't you.."

"Tess!"

"Sorry."

"So what is the problem?"

"Nate."

"Nate as in best friend Nate?

"Yeah."

"Did he forget your friend anniversary?

"Guys No!"

"Well then what? Did he finally tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oops."

"Yeah Caitlyn what _did_ he finally tell her?"

"That, well that his favorite fruit is banana?"

"Nice try.. Now what is nate trying to tell me?"

"That he loves you."

I shook my head. No. No, no, no, no. He couldn't. I was getting married. We've been best friends for 22 years. He couldn't love me. He shouldn't. He could do so much better. I didn't think of Nate like that. Just because every time we've touched since we were 15 I've felt butterflies means nothing. And just because I look into his eyes and see my future means nothing. And when he sings every girls feels like she's going to faint right? And just because I've had at least thousands of dreams of us getting married and being happy means nothing. And when he answers when I call him, him saying "hello beautiful" means nothing right? And when I'm in his arms crying all I want him to do is whisper and tell me everything is fine. Oh god. I love him. I always have.

"I love him." my voice was a whisper.

"We know."

"I need to stop this wedding."

"Mitchie its one thirty a.m. and your getting married tomorrow."

"I don't care. I'm not getting married unless Nate is at the altar with me."

"Go. We will deal with Dave tomorrow."

"Thank you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I look out my window sadly. It was two a.m. and it was pouring rain. Sleep wouldn't come. What I said to Mitchie was harsh. But I can't take it back. I sigh as I start to sing the song I wrote for her on her 20th birthday.

_We could run forever If you wanted to I would not get tired because I'd be with you I'd keep singing this song Until the very end. _

I stopped. I couldn't finish it with out her. I shut my eyes. I heard claps of thunder. But through it all I heard her voice from outside my window.

_We'd have done all these things._

_You know when the sun forgets to shine I'll be there to hold you through the night We'll be running so fast, we could fly, tonight And even when were miles and miles apart You're still holding all of my heart I promise it will never be dark I know, were inseparable _

I ran to my front door and swung it open. Mitchie was in her wedding gown, dripping wet with tears running down her face.

"what are you doing here?!"

""It's the night before my wedding, it's 2 a.m. and it's pouring rain. You really have to ask why I'm here?….. I love you."

I did a double take. No she didn't say that. I'm asleep. This is a dream.

"Y-Y-ou love me?"

"Yes now get down here and kiss me."

I must have all the sudden turned into a sparkly vampire cause I was there in a second. I picked her up twirled around. I crashed my lips onto hers. Her lips tasted like I always thought they would. Cinnamon. I could smell her perfume. I was intoxicated. I felt her smile into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I moaned. When air was needed. I pulled away.

"what do you say to some hot chocolate and spending the rest of your life with me?

"Was that a marriage proposal?"

"I think it was Mrs. Torres."

"Will the hot chocolate have marshmallows?"

"You bet."

" In that case your looking at the future Mrs. Nate Black."

I didn't say anything. I just kissed her again.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Wow. 7 pages. Reviews are loved.


End file.
